


My personal lightbulb

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [20]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eye Surgery, Humour, M/M, Not Beta Read, Quarantink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Javi undergoes eye surgery. Alex, as the good boyfriend he is, keeps him company (and also writes poems).
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Alex Shibutani
Series: Quarantink 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	My personal lightbulb

**Author's Note:**

> Part 22 of quarantine challenge - prompt: lightbulb

"So can you tell me what time is it? You see the clock?" a doctor bent down to him and asked.

Javi squinted at the wall and the clock: "10.15."

"Great! Patient survived and can see. It's a success," the surgeon announced jokingly.

"Now just relax today, don't read, no TV, no shiny lights. Just keep your eyes closed and tomorrow your new life begins," the doctor repeated some of the instructions Javi heard hundred times before the surgery.

"I believe your partner is already here."

.......................................................................

"Can't you just sit for a while? It's just for today," Alex grabbed Javi by the shoulder and wanted to get him out of the kitchen.

"Just wanted to help you cook."

"I'm perfectly capable of ordering a pizza by myself."

"But.."

"And also capable of cutting the pizza and putting it onto plates."

"But I'm boooored," Javi whined.

"Then pet Effie, play with her."

"She's asleep."

In the evening Javi was already driving Alex crazy.

"Ok, here is soccer in TV, right? You can listen."

"Football!!” Javi protested vehemently.

"Whatever, it might distract you. I'll go for the pizza!"

Of course, when Alex returned, he found Javi glued to the TV. " _Well, that wasn’t the best idea_ ," he scolded himself in his mind.

He gave Javi a poignant look.

"I was _trying_ to listen. But I couldn't believe my ears that these _campeones_ can't complete a pass for a few meters! So I had to see it with my own eyes."

"I'm turning it off," Alex announced.

“You are mean!”

“You probably wanted to say: you are so kind that you went with me to the clinic because otherwise I wouldn’t be able to see the taxi in front of the building,” Alex teased him.

“Remind me to hide _your_ glasses tomorrow,” Javi laughed finally.

"Since I'm the responsible one and listened to the doctor's instructions more carefully than you... let's eat dinner and also dim the lights."

"And then?"

"I don't know maybe going to sleep early? Or just talk," Alex suggested.

"You'd really sit here in the dark and talk?"

"With you? Absolutely," Alex assured him.

"Did you know that in Hackensack, I assembled the IKEA bed in candlelight?" Javi told him, the repeated mentions about lights bringing back memories.

"Candlelight... how romantic. We could do it sometimes," Alex tried to keep the conversation light. "Though not tonight. And besides, we don't need candles. Don't know about you but I have my personal lightbulb almost always with me," Alex said.

"Personal lightbulb?" Javi asked confused.

"Your smile, silly. On Twitter they always say that you smile like sunshine, so I want to be original."

_My personal lighbulb,_

_always quickens my pulse,_

_I'm lost in the shine,_

_he is mine. Mine._

Javi turned red. "Please remind me in the morning to delete it from all your devices so that you can't post it on Instagram," Javi laughed.

"You know I wasn't joking. _Always quickens my pulse_ ," Alex recited and proceeded to kiss Javi passionately.

"I know about an activity we don't need any light and lightbulbs for," he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> As is my usual modus operandi, I used a real life event. In this case Javi's eye surgery.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vFWuwaRG8aU


End file.
